


embodiment

by elebuu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hank can GET it, Shameless Smut, and then my hand slipped, having fun, i was just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: Coupling can be a trance state.





	embodiment

She’s face-down in his bed, her neck hooked at a sacrificial angle, and her breasts sway under the rhythm of his hips, his wide palms brushing at the swelling blossoms of her nipples. He’s drunk on her, slick with the honey she weeps for him. Death, hollowness, begging the question; these were his bedfellows of a normal night. Tonight, she discovered what the carvings of sorrow into the stone of his face, the wells of his life-exhausted eyes, have all meant. Pieces fit together. There’s nothing a single soul could say to move him, it dawned on her, and therefore chose just to kiss him gently.

That was to be the end of it, before something from his will to be alive caught fire, and soon his fevered hands were drenched in the perfume and the silk of her thighs.

Now she shuddered and murmured passions, prayers, and curses, pinned beneath the weight of his powerful body, his warmth, the intoxicating aura of musk that rose from him. Scraped and speared on his cock like the fiery punishment of biblical angels. His name was crawling up her throat.

Indescribable. To be gnawed at by the slight gap of his teeth, hot waves of his breath burning her neck; to be dragged across the coals of his starving hands; to be impaled upon him as his groans reached the threshold of screams, the warm hair of his belly scratching furiously at her back. Hank was without mercy.

The world in which he lived—in which he loved, and in which he lost everything, everything mortal pouring from his stunned palms like blooded sand—was bereft of things pure and alive. At first it seemed she, too, would fade into grave dust the moment he allowed himself to kiss her. He did not know that that primordial thing that drew him to her eyes was death itself. Death. To fade away forever, and leave only memories, was what stared back at his naked soul when he silently regarded her in the moonlit comfort of his bedroom.

He exhaled raggedly into the back of her head.  _Turn around. I’m close. I’m so close. I want to look at you when I cum._

She writhed as though a lithe fantasia from oceans deep, spreading and entangling for him, greedy hands slipping through his hair. The pauses between the locking of her lips against him were breathless gasps for air expended immediately on the sound of his name.

_Fuck. **Fuck**. I can’t—I’m losing it—_

A contralto moan rattled loudly into his ears. Her nails retracted, trailing the tips of her fingers down the slopes and the occasional scar of his older body, prizing covetously where he’d put on weight these last few years. The illogic of it seemed solar systems away. He was plunged, every taut, red, engorged inch of him, into the depths of her sex. He collided with her core, and stars exploded to life lightyears and lightyears away.

 _[Y/N]_ , he rasped, his voice thick and slurred with desire,  _[Y/N], I—I love—I **love**_ **—**

He felt the walls of blood and sex in his cock give way and collapse. His hands flew to her face, cupping it with the grip of one who clings to life.

Mine.  _Mine. **Mine—**_

Hank nearly shouted as he felt her pulse around him, her slender fingers weaving through the silver rainfall of his hair.

He flooded, molten, into the carnal darkness of her. Beneath the soft fiber and cream of her body, there was bone; undying, life-preserving, pearl-crystal bone. Death everywhere.

His seed, everywhere.


End file.
